Fields Of Gold
by LibbyLumos
Summary: When Hermione meets an eighteen year old version of Severus Snape in her families barley field, one can't help but be confused. But when he throws her back in time after she touches him, things get a little out of hand, especially when it comes to Severus's obsession with one Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Hi!**

**I'm sorry I've been completely out of it today, but I'm finally here to start this story! I've been writing it in a little notebook through my exams. I'm not very far in, but I'll probably update once a fortnight because of the manicness of revising for my FINAL History Exam of my GCSE's... I need another A XD**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter to Fields Of Gold, based on the oneshot I wrote a while back XP **

_**Title:** Fields Of Gold_

_**Based on: **Harry Potter_

_**Couplings: **Severus Snape / Hermione Granger. Lily Evans / James Potter. Severus Snape / Lily Evans_

_**Main Focus: **Severus / Hermione [Snanger/_**Grape_]  
_**

_**Rating: **M _

_**Extra: **Characters may be OOC, Time Turner Story without the use of a Time Turner. Based on my oneshot story - Fields Of Gold Oneshot_

**CHAPTER ONE – PART ONE – AUGUST 14TH 1998**

Hermione ignored the feeling that someone was watching her as she ran her fingers through the golden stalks that wrapped themselves around her legs as she walked.

The journey to her brother's house was taking longer than she wanted it to. She was excited; Tyler had just gotten back from New York and she'd been given the 'all clear' to go and visit him without the danger of Death Eaters following her or being attacked on the way.

She still hadn't had the chance to bring her parent's back from Australia and restore their memories, but that was quickly becoming her Summer Project for next year, after she left school. Then, she'd have all the knowledge she could get and as much advice as possible to help her restore the memories without damaging their minds.

As much as she wanted them to come home, she had a strong feeling they loved it in Australia and she didn't want to take that away from them. No, next summer, she'd go, take Tyler and his partner, Brock, with her, and they'd spend the entire summer there, with their parents, and perhaps bring them home after if that was what they wanted.

But for now, Hermione just wanted to spend time with her brother. She hadn't seen him for three years; he was older than her and living in New York with Brock, working on their new business.

Brock and Tyler were the non-magical version of the Weasley Twins, and although they weren't as much fun for a witch or a wizard who had personally known the two, or seen what they could do, they had brilliant minds.

Tyler was currently renting a room in an old house down on Spinner's End. Hermione had never been there, but she'd heard rumours about who had previously lived on that very road. There were hundreds of wards around the house which had persuaded Harry to let her visit. He was still afraid for her in case there was one Death Eater they hadn't managed to capture, but she was adamant to see him.

Hermione sighed in frustration and pulled out her mobile from the bag hanging off her shoulder, reading the time. _'12:32.'_ She groaned. Harry had stopped her as she tried to leave the house, talking about his date with Draco last night and trying to persuade her not to leave. She'd wanted to be at Tyler's by lunch, but that seemed impossible with Harry around; he made everyone late nowadays.

She would have just apparated there, or just around the corner, but there was something drawing her to the field that she was walking through, like a thin line of string that was slowly tugging her closer.

The field belonged to their family. Twenty years ago, a distant relative had brought the field and given it to her mother and father to celebrate their marriage, according to the Muggles who organised Land Property.

And so ever since Hermione and Tyler had been born, they'd gone to the field every Sunday and just spent the day there. When it rained, they took a mini tent, when it was sunny, they took a picnic. When Hermione learnt to walk, her and her mother would dance in the rain or shine amongst the barley.

But Hermione hadn't been there since the summer, before she'd obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia. Her schooling had stopped the tradition too, when she left for first year.

Now, she was just standing in the field, under the blazing sun, watching the sway of the stalks in the wind and remembering all of the good things that had once happened.

She would have stood there for perhaps an hour, but she was already half an hour later to Tyler's and he was expecting her at some point _today. _

She continued on the path towards the gate that was still a few minutes away when she spotted something in the corner of her eye.

A few meters away, in the middle of the field, was a ball of light, just hovering in the air over the small patch of slightly flattened barley that they had picnics on all those years ago.

She took a step closer to it, reaching a hand out lightly as if to touch it before she froze. She didn't know why there was a ball of light there and what it could do to her. She froze, a few centimetres away from it, just staring as the ball expanded into the shape of a teenage boy.

The boy, however, looked like a familiar man who was certainly _not _a teenager.

"_Maya…"_ he whispered, stretching out a hand towards her. Her bag fell from her arms as she speculated the boy—man—before her.

His hair was shorter than whenever she'd seen it, but still longer than most others. His dark eyes penetrated hers and he was dressed in an old style Hogwarts Uniform.

This was the young version of Severus Snape. But that was impossible.

Snape had been killed in the war, back in May, by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. She'd watched helplessly as he bled out, his memories in the tears that spilt from his eyes.

Hermione had crushed on the man for four years. His voice was enough to let her _dream _at night and his clothing left a lot for the imagination, which was just fine with her.

And yet here, standing before her, was a teenage Severus, glowing in the light that made his form.

His face was streaked with tears that stained his cheeks and a broken expression, _"Please, Maya!"_ he stammered, _"Please, don't leave me! I need you, Maya! You! Only you! Take my hand! Come back to me!"_

Without another thought, Hermione took his hand.

**CHAPTER ONE – PART TWO – AUGUST 14TH 1977**

Hermione landed heavily in the barley, hitting her head on one of the few rocks that scattered the field.

She winced and pulled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over the back of her head. Something wet seeped into her fingers and she pulled her hand away, gasping at the deep, read blood that coated her hand.

She glanced around for the culprit, but found no source that proved the light had ever been there, nor a teenage Severus Snape. She sighed and rummaged around to find her bag, which she had dropped moments before but found nothing aside from dirt and the stalks of broken barley.

As she hissed angrily and pulled out her wand to heal the wound on the back of her head, a clap of thunder boomed through the sky. She squealed and ducked, pulling the hood of her flimsy jumper over her head, hastily waving her wand in the correct pattern to knit the wound back together.

She scampered to her feet and dashed across the other half of the field.

A man stood in front of the back gate and brandished a pitchfork in her direction, "What tha hell're you doin' in ma field?" he screamed at her.

"_Your _field?" she shouted back, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Get outta ma field, girl," he shouted. Hermione obliged, no matter how confused she was. She sprinted at the gate and expertly leapt over it, running off down the last few remaining roads.

When she finally reached Spinner's End, she squealed, stopping at the right house and pounded on the door, "Open the door, dipshit!" she screamed, "It's pissing it down and I left my coat at home!"

She was just scourgifying the dirt and barley straws from her hoodie when the door swung open.

"Lily, you know my father'll—" the voice stopped as the two linked eyes, "You're not Lily."

"And you're not my brother," she replied shakily, staring at the boy. He looked exactly as the light had said; shorter hair, blacker eyes and a sharp, angry expression.

"You never know with my father," he shrugged, leaning with one arm against the doorway.

Hermione looked at the boy standing before her, all memory of how to breathe leaving her mind.

The teenage version of Severus Snape was leant against the frame, looking fine in a tight black shirt and black dress trousers. Her eyes widened and she subconsciously licked her lips.

It's impossible! Her brain screamed at her to turn and walk away; it was unnatural to be standing here! He was dead for Merlin's sake!

But here he stood, seventeen years old and as handsome as she'd imagined him. It was definitely him; no one else had a nose that peculiar and he had called her Lily.

This was unnatural.

"What's the date?" she whispered. She had to know. If she'd truly been thrown back in time... Well, she wasn't sure what she'd do, but she'd rather know.

"August 14th," he replied, rolling his eyes at the girl. His 'angry' expression was dropping quickly as he watched her. She was fidgeting and tugging at her hoodie.

"What year?" she asked, quietly. Her voice broke slightly on the last word.

Don't say it, she pleaded to him in her mind, Please, don't say it.

"1977," he said, a wave of confusion appearing on his face and he hunched his eyebrows and looked her up and down.

"No..." she replied, lifting a hand to her hair and knotting her fingers through it, ignoring that it was completely drenched, frizzy and that the movement pulled her hood down, letting the rain hit her full on. She hissed slightly as a drop slipped down the back of her neck, "It's not possible..."

She wouldn't be born for another three years! There was no way in hell that she was here, in 1977, standing in front of her recently deceased Potions Professor in the body of a seventeen year old.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smirking down at her. She glanced to his face and froze at the look of amusement she found in his eyes.

"Oh, haha!" she laughed, tipping her head back, "How very funny!" she shouted up to the sky, towards the upper floors, "Nice try, Tyler! How hilarious!" she broke down into hysterical laughter, ignoring the funny stares she was getting off 'Severus', "I've caught you out, Ty! I know your joke, and trust me it's not funny!" she looked up at the boy in the doorway, "Did they set you up to this? Tyler and Brock? Or was it Harry and Ron? Either way, you don't need to carry on, the jokes over."

"What are you on about?" he asked. She had to be insane, that was his only solution.

"The trick!" she shouted, "This isn't funny, Tyler! I don't need this today!"

She shouted a variety of obscenities at the sky, waiting for Tyler to pop out of either the house or a window from nearby, but nothing happened. Eventually, she broke down into hysterical laughter.

The boy – Hermione was adamant that it was not Severus – continued to stare at her like she was mad, before he gripped onto her wrist and tugged her into the house, clamping a hand over her mouth and slamming the door behind them.

He pulled out a wand from his back pocket and cast the Silencing Charm over her. Hermione froze and glared at him. He took the hoodie from her shoulders and pulled it off, wringing it out onto the doormat, then pulled her up the stairs.

She followed him to a bedroom on the first floor and sat down on the bed as he instructed her to. He left the room quickly after looking her up and down and scowling at the puddle she was making on the carpet, so Hermione glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

The room was mainly dark colours – there was a lot of black and dark green – and rather empty. Aside from the bed, there was only one wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a tiny desk which was stacked with parchment and quills and a small bookshelf that was hidden behind the door, full of old – sorry, new Hogwarts Textbooks and other Tomes.

A sharp tapping sound snapped her head towards the window just as 'Severus' walked in. He handed her a bundle of clothing that she just held out in front of her and opened the window to let the owl in.

"Morning," he said to it, holding his arm out for the bird to perch on, taking the bundled paper that looked like a newspaper from its claws and placing it down beside Hermione on the bed. It ruffled its feathers out and he laughed, "How are you today?" The owl hooted slightly and pecked at his ear while he fished in his back pocket for a couple of coins, placing them in the little pocket and giving the animal some treats he found on his desk.

Severus looked back at Hermione, stroking his fingers lightly down the bird's back. "You'll need to change into those," he nodded towards the clothes in her hands, "Use the bathroom just down the hall, first door on the right, but be quiet."

Hermione nodded slightly and left the room. Severus watched her leave and smirked to himself. The girl was pretty. Not as stunning as Lily of course, but pretty all the same.

He waited silently, stroking the bird, for her to return.

Hermione quietly made her way to the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes as she locked the door behind her. She changed quickly, wringing out her clothes into the bath like Severus had done earlier over the doormat.

As much as she tried to avoid it, she knew it was real.

He was so... so lifelike. He looked exactly like she'd imagined him, exactly like Harry had described him from the memories.

She and Harry had spent countless nights together, laying on one of their beds and discussing all the attractive men they could think of. Severus was the secret that took three months to be revealed by each of them.

It was him, she knew it. He'd grown up in this house; he'd had a... _bad_ relationship with his father when he was growing up.

Tyler hadn't popped out from any corners recently either, so it couldn't be a joke and the date on the cover of the 'Daily Prophet' – the package the owl had delivered – said "14th August 1977."

No, she had that feeling, deep in her gut, that this was real. Her head still spun from the collision with the ground, but she could remember the feeling of apparation when she'd touched 'Severus's' hand.

She pulled on the clothes he'd offered her and placed hers in the little bag he'd put with them after wringing the soaked clothes into the bath tub, making her way silently back to his room.

Severus's head snapped up to when he spotted her in the doorway and smiled, standing too and holding out the arm with the owl on it, "I'm Severus, by the way. Severus Snape."

"He—Maya..." she whispered back, hesitantly shaking his hand, "Maya... Andrews."

Maya was what her brother called her, so she figured it would be a good idea to go by that. It was something she would respond to – anything else would result in her forgetting the name – and Andrews was the last name of her best friend from the Muggle World.

"Pleasure to meet you," he smirked. She smiled a little in response and sat back down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against the wall.

"I'm... uh... sorry about... you know... out there." She stammered. He just shrugged, "I kinda... freaked a little..."

He raised an eyebrow at her and scooted closer, leaning against the wall, beside her, "Why'd you freak out?"

She froze, trying to think of a reasonable answer, "You... you look like someone I used to know."

He laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "Surely the nose would tell you otherwise," he sighed, running a finger over the bridge. Hermione smiled and copied his movement, her fingers tingling from being able to touch him. It was something she'd dreamt of since early Fourth Year.

Severus watched her carefully. There was something about this girl that just... There was something about her that was different to anyone else he'd met before, and he was determined to figure out why.

"So... Who's Tyler?" he asked.

"Tyler? Oh, he's my older brother... Three years older and yet I'm still smarter and more mature." He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness and she laughed, "I'm serious! He's an idiot! He and Brock are always up to something that could get them arrested or killed. Honestly, no matter what I tell him—"

Severus burst out laughing at her rant. Hermione shook her head and laughed a little herself before brushing her hair back and pulling it up into a ponytail with the elastic band that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Where do you live, anyway?" he asked, trying to press information from her. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"Nowhere, really..." she replied, "I guess you could say I was... sent away?"

She had no other answer. She wasn't going to outright say that she was from the future... so she just went with something that was sort of twisted from the truth. He seemed content with her answer, so she decided to stick with it, nodding to herself slightly.

"Thank you for lending me these, by the way," she said, tugging at the sleeve of the jumper.

"No problem," he replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Hermione finally asked the question that had been drilling into her mind, "Why did you pull me in?"

"You were making a racket," he replied simply, "and my father's asleep in the lounge. In fact, I'm surprised he isn't already awake."

Hermione hummed in agreement. She'd made enough noise to wake Ron of all people.

She watched Severus for a few more moments before standing up and sighing heavily, "I should probably go... I don't want you to get in trouble with your father..."

He nodded and pulled himself to stand beside her, "I'll see you out."

She followed him silently down the stairs to the front door and stepped out into the rain, "Thank you for the clothes and... well... yeah."

He smiled slightly and nodded at her. He was about to say something when Hermione froze, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well..." said the man, "Who do we have here?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Carry on or give up hopes on it? Is this chapter okay? :/ All these stresses for ONE story XD**

**Anyway, lemme know what you think and if you like it :D If enough people do, I'll try to update faster :)**

**Auralee xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD MINI CHIPMUNK MIONEE! BAD!**

**I am soooo sorry it took me this long to update! I promised it would only be about a fortnight apart, but I've been so caught up in leaving school, getting a job, finishing my GCSE's, going to my Great Grandfather's funeral, that I keep forgetting about updating! I'm sorry!**

**On the plus side, I've started writing my Horror novel again, and we're going to make a short film for it, like the people in MainStayPro on YouTube! :D**

**CHAPTER TWO – AUGUST 14****TH**** 1977**

Hermione looked up into the face of a man with the exact same nose as Severus. In fact, he looked like a taller, darker haired version of him.

Hermione bit her lip as the man moved closer and Severus caught her hand in his.

"Father..." he whispered slowly. The man stopped a few meters away and stared at Hermione down his long hookednose.

"Who might your little... _friend _be, Severus?" the man sneered, "This is definitely not that Lily girl." He seethed.

"Maya," she replied, "Maya Andrews."

"Maya..." he growled. Severus's hand tightened around hers and she winced as he squeezed a little too hard, "Beautiful name for such a—" the man hiccupped and belched. A strong smell of beer and vomit hit the two teenagers and Hermione held back her gag, wrinkling her nose. Severus's father wiped the back of his hand slowly across his mouth, "beautiful face." He finished.

"Um... yes, well," Hermione turned to look at Severus and grimaced, "I really should get going." She smiled at him slightly, "Thank you," she whispered, quickly leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

He smiled back, "You're welcome."

She bit her lip anxiously and leant across for the door handle.

"Oh no, you don't," a voice called from behind her, grabbing hold of her hand. Hermione froze as she felt a body pressed against hers, but it wasn't Severus; it was too big for him, "You're already here and it's raining outside." Hermione looked up at the older Snape and gulped as he winked at her. She couldn't hold back the shivers that ran down her spine though.

"No, no, I need to," she amended, "My brother will be waiting for me."

She stepped away from him, so she was against the door, and let out a breath of relief when he stepped back.

Her relief vanished quickly, "Don't you dare!" he growled, "You and that filthy boy of mine are not going anywhere!"

He lifted a hand, complete with a bottle, as if to hit Severus around the head when Severus lunged for the door, yanking it open and pulling Hermione with him. Hermione just managed to catch the handle and slam it shut as she was dragged across the road. She followed him to the park and gasped as the rain dripped down her back again, pulling her hood over her head as they ran, letting go of Severus's hand when the wind resisted.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Severus's house and caught a glimpse of his father, glaring at her from the doorway before he slammed it shut.

Hermione turned back around too late when she ran full pelt into someone.

"I'm so sorry," they whispered, scrambling back to their feet and holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

She gratefully accepted it and pulled herself up, rubbing at the back of her jeans to get the mud off, "No, no, my fault," she replied, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She glanced over the person's shoulder to see if she could see Severus. He ran back over to stand beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up at the person Hermione had ran into and gasped, "Lily?" He looked genuinely afraid.

Hermione couldn't blame him; her green eyes, which she recognised from Harry's, looked furious, almost exactly like Harry's eyes whenever he was arguing with Malfoy.

Hermione just stared at the teenager in front of her, mouth wide open. This was Harry's mother! Snape knew Harry's mother!

Well, of course he did. He knew Harry's father, Sirius and Remus, of course he'd know Lily too.

Lily cast Severus one final glare before turning to face Hermione, "Hi! I'm Lily Evans."

"Maya Andrews," Hermione replied, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lily smiled, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up the same way that Harry's did – or Harry's lit up the same way Lily's did, if she was talking in a logical sense – and her heart ached for her best friend. She wished he was with her, meeting his own mother.

"Friend of Severus's?" Lily asked and her smile tightened slightly as she glanced at the boy beside Hermione.

"No!" he interrupted. Hermione took in a deep breath and held it, "No... no, me and _Maya?_ No; I'm not her type and she's not mine."

_You don't know what type I am!_ She screamed inside her head. She scowled slightly, but almost instantly plastered a smile on her face and nodded, almost mechanically.

"Oh..." Lily replied, eyes scanning the boys face for a moment before she frowned and turned away slightly, "Your hands' death grip says otherwise."

They both looked down at the same time and saw that their hands were, indeed, clasped together. Severus let go almost instantly as if his hand had been burnt.

Hermione wasn't even sure how they'd ended up holding hands again; she'd let go when they were running.

Hermione sighed internally. If only she could help him, tell him about what would happen between him and Lily in the future, what path she would choose and where he would end up. Maybe he'd want her after that.

But bad things happened to Wizards that meddled with time, and, in her case, witches.

Hermione frowned at how obvious Severus was being in his affection towards Lily, but rolled her eyes instead of commenting on it; there was nothing she could do.

"Well," Lily muttered, "It... It was a pleasure to meet you, Maya," she smiled at Hermione and shook her hand, "Hopefully I'll see you around?" Hermione nodded and smiled back at Lily as she turned to the boy beside her, "Severus." She nodded at him before turning away and walking in the opposite direction that the two were heading.

Hermione and Severus just watched her as she disappeared around a corner before they ventured further into the park. Hermione shivered in the cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So..." she muttered, "That's Lily?"

"Yep..." he replied, popping the 'P', "She is – was – a friend of mine."

"What happened?" Hermione replied. He shrugged nonchalantly, but Hermione knew he cared.

"I said something I shouldn't have." He sighed heavily, "I don't get on with her friends, and well... they did something and... well..."

Hermione watched him as he struggled how to word things.

"I... I called her a m... Mudblood." He spat it out and then kicked a pebble as if it were that very word.

Hermione wondered over to the swing and took a seat, sighing heavily, "Well, it's not a nice word."

"No," he replied, sitting on the swing beside her, "She still won't talk to me."

They were silent for a while, just swinging slightly backwards and forwards. Hermione hugged her bag of clothes to her chest and sighed again.

"I need a place to stay," she said to herself, before turning to him, "Are there any... um... cheap hotels around?"

"Where do you live?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "I let home; I was planning to stay with my brother until I could buy my own house or whatever, but obviously that plan failed." There, that sounded convincing enough, right?

He nodded, taking in the lie she'd spat and picking up her hand in his.

Hermione felt the familiar tugging at her navel as he apparated them both to the Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks," she whispered, letting go of his hand and approaching the bar, waving at him to sit down, "Excuse me?" she whispered to Madam Rosmerta, who was wiping down the side. The woman looked up and smiled happily.

"Hello," she said, "What can I get you?"

"Well," Hermione replied, playing with a lock of her hair, "I was wondering if you... if you know where I could get a job around here?"

The woman smiled knowingly, "Course! I would offer you a job here, sweet, but I can't afford a worker just yet. There's a book shop, Flourish and Blotts, just across the street, that's looking for some workers." She stopped and thought for a moment, "and of course, if you're looking for somewhere to stay, I have a few rooms free. I could rent them to you for... say... five galleons a night? Just until you're working?"

"Please," Hermione smiled, fishing five galleons out of her jeans in the bag of clothes and handing them over. Madam Rosmerta smiled at her, reaching under the desk to grab a set of keys and handing them over, "How about I'll give you a week after you start working before I charge you the full amount? You look like you need a shopping trip, no offence."

Hermione laughed, "None taken; I just left home this morning... Spur of the moment thing."

Madam Rosmerta smiled, "Now off with you!" she flipped a dishcloth in Hermione's direction, "I've got a pub to run!"

Hermione thanked her again before turning away, back to Severus. She signalled him to follow her and went in search for her room.

When she found it, she pushed open the door and dumped the bag of clothes down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for helping me today, Severus," she muttered, pulling him into a hug, "I owe you massively."

"No problem," he replied, shrugging. "I should probably get home before my father does something _I'll _regret tomorrow."

Hermione nodded slightly and sighed, "Okay, see you soon? If not at Hogwarts?"

"Soon." He smiled, lifting one hand to wave goodbye as he turned to leave the room. He apparated in the hallway.

Hermione sighed again and stripped down to her underwear, climbing into the old bed, thinking over her meeting with the young Severus and drifting into a sleep that she desperately needed.

**So there you go! I've finally typed Chapter Two... now for Chapter Three and to finish writing out Chapter Four... Awks...**

**Anyway, comment and let me know what you think! I'll love you forever!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Auralee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long! :'( I've had a very frantic few weeks... but it's here now! Yaaaay!**

**I really hope you like this chapter :) gives us a chance to meet a few more people ;D **

**Anyway, before I get carried away, here is the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER THREE – AUGUST 28****TH**** 1997**

Hermione sighed into the counter of Flourish and Blotts in boredom. No one had really been in so far today, just a few people every ten or so minutes, and she wasn't allowed to take a break unless the shop had been empty for at least thirty minutes in case another customer walked in and the door wasn't being watched.

She'd finished reading the latest book that she'd 'borrowed' and she had now been waiting for twenty seven minutes. Another three minutes and she'd be able to grab a new stack of books to read for the rest of the day. The thought caused her stomach to swell happily and she smirked to herself, glancing up at the clock that hung on the wall.

She'd been living in 1977 for two weeks now and had yet to see Severus or Lily again, or figure out a way to get back home.

Two more minutes.

She'd written to Dumbledore the week prior and he had accepted a meeting with her for the first of September to determine whether or not he would allow her to become a student for the next year, or until she could get home.

To be honest, she was terrified; she knew _her _time's Dumbledore pretty well, she thought, but she wasn't sure how to act around him now, whether to admit that she had travelled through time or if she should keep that a secret and make up some long, dramatic story about why she had no school nor ministry records nor family if he chose to snoop into her life, as she suspected he would.

But this was Dumbledore – he was the good guy, right?

Yes, she'd tell him. He'd be able to help her get back home, hopefully.

The bell on the door chimed and Hermione pulled herself into an upright sitting position, groaning in frustration, and pretended to look even the slightest bit interested in whoever walked through the door.

They couldn't have put it off for even one minute, could they?

She glanced towards the door just in time to see a figure disappear behind a shelf. She rolled her eyes and slumped back down, eyes scanning the shelves, dreaming of which books she would choose when her chance to grab them came. She reluctantly pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and started doodling with her quill. A familiar pair of dark eyes stared up at her and she sighed, shaking her head and folding the paper up quickly, slipping it into her pocket.

"Excuse me? How much is this book?" a deep voice asked. Hermione could detect a smirk in his tone as she slowly lifted her head.

"Severus," she smirked, "Hello." Her eyes darted to the copy of the _'Advance Potions' _text book that he held up slightly in the air, "That's... uh... three galleons."

"Didn't think you'd have remembered me," Severus laughed quietly, placing the book down onto the counter on top of the slight pile he had placed there without her realising.

"How could I forget?" she laughed, mostly to herself, "You were the first person I met here! Oh wait!" she smacked herself lightly on the forehead with the palm of her hand, "I forgot about the angry farmer that kept yelling out me to 'get out o'ma field!' Guess he was first, huh?" She bit her lip as Severus laughed, mentally calculating the cost of the stack of books before her, "Fourteen galleons altogether please."

He handed her the money and shrunk the books down, placing them into the small bag he carried beside him, "So how have you been?" he asked, leaning forwards against the counter.

Hermione shrugged, "Good, I guess." She fiddled with the sleeve of her robes, "You?"

He shrugged, "Alright," he replied as he too tugged at his sleeve. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, noting that he pulled specifically on his left sleeve, glancing down nervously at his forearm. For a future spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he was very obvious.

"How did it go with your dad?" she whispered, leaning towards him. He froze and winced a little before straightening up, putting distance between the two of them.

"Fine."

Hermione sighed and leant forwards, placing a hand on his. He flinched and pulled it away instantly.

"Thank you for the books," he said stiffly, sharply turning on his heel and stalking out of the shop.

Hermione growled, her frustration getting the better of her, and she stood from her place, marching across to one of the book shelves and grabbing the closest book that she hadn't read yet about Animagus. She sat down heavily at her desk and flicked through the pages, drinking in every piece of information she uncovered.

Very few people came in throughout the rest of the day. One woman came in for a book on Herbology and one for a book on Magical Creatures. Three also turned up asking for a '_Standard Book of Spells'_ each at a different level.

The most interesting visit came much later, near closing time.

"Oi! Peter! You coming or what?" a voice called from the doorway. Hermione glanced up and gasped.

They weren't facing her just yet, but she already knew who they were.

She held her breath as they entered and tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said, trying to keep cheer in her voice as the truth settled in like a hand that crushed her lungs. She was struggling to find her voice as she sat in the presence of the Marauders, "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts!"

The four boys paused and looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes at them and smiled to herself.

"Hello," one boy, James – he had the same hair as Harry and wore similar, but squarer, glasses – said, running his fingers through his jet black hair. Behind him stood the one and only Sirius Black. He looked so different to how she remembered him, but back then he _had_ just spent twelve years in Azkaban Prison.

Remus Lupin was next. She could recognise him instantly; he had taught her for a year and had been a pretty damn good one at that. She used to harbour a crush on the man back when she was thirteen and hadn't yet started to appreciate the voice of one Severus Snape.

She smiled when she caught his eye and glanced back down to the book on the desk.

"'Scuse me, miss," a small voice said. She looked back up to the last boy and had to bite on her lip to keep herself from scowling at Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello," she said, hiding the venom in her tone, "Can I help you?"

The four boys stepped closer, towards the counter. Remus shuffled slightly and cleared his throat, "We're looking for... um... a _book._"

Sirius clapped slowly and loudly behind him, "Look at how smart our Remus has gotten; finally figured out that you get books in a book store!"

James whacked him over the head and Remus glared at him.

"Any specific type of book?" she amended, quickly reading the last three pages of the Animagus book she'd picked out.

"Advanced Spells or Charms," he replied. Hermione smiled and hopped out of the chair, leading the four boys deeper into the shop, towards the back shelves. She skimmed the shelf quickly before her eyes fell upon the one book she was searching for.

"_Magical Maps and other Charmed Objects."_

She grinned over at Remus as she passed the book to him, winking. Remus grinned back as he took it in his hands gently. Sirius and James wolf-whistled at the two. Peter just stared.

Remus glared at the two boys, "Shut up, twits," he growled. Sirius just laughed and raised his hands into the air.

"Calm down Remus. It's just a joke."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. She led them back to the counter, stopping only to grab a couple of books from the shelf that she knew they'd need.

"That'll be twelve galleons, please," she said, pushing the four books that she'd found across the counter towards them. Remus hastily pulled out the money and handed it to her. They all muttered their thanks and were about to leave when Hermione called, "Remus... Can I speak to you for a second?"

The four boys froze and turned around to look at her. Sirius pushed Remus towards her and then the other three left almost instantly.

Hermione grabbed the two books she had on her desk and hopped back off of her stool. She walked towards him and stood a few inches away.

"I'm Maya," she said, "Maya Andrews." She shifted the books into the crook of her left arm as she held a hand out. Remus took it in his and shook it lightly."

"Remus Lupin," he replied.

"I know," Hermione smirked at the look of confusion on his face and delicately handed him the two books. "I'll see you in school, hopefully," she whispered, pushing him towards the door like Sirius had earlier.

She walked him through the little window when he met up with his friends. He glanced down at the books and Hermione laughed aloud at his facial expression when he read the covers.

"_Animagus: What They Are and How to Become One." _and_ "The A-Z Guide on Everything Werewolf."_

With one last glance towards the shop, Remus hurried off with his friends. Hermione just smiled as she re-took her post.

**Sooooo what'd'ya think? :) **

**I'm too tired to go through this really long authors note like usual so... yeah :D**

**REVIEW! PLEASE? :D **

**Auralee xx**


End file.
